Crow Hogan's Girlfriend?
by darkstardragon432
Summary: Crow Hogan runs into a strange girl that has a big secret that could change the world forever. CrowXYuki  oc  This is my first story so please be nice. :


Crow Hogan's' Girlfriend?

Rated T for use of language

Characters: Crow Hogan, Yuki Feng,

Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas,

Aki Izayoi, Rua and Ruka, Martha and

Yliaster

5:00pm

(Yuki's p.o.v)

"I have to get away from them, I can't get caught again"

Yuki called to herself.

(Crow's p.o.v)

"WOW, that was a hard day I never thought I'd be that busy" crow said as he started his D-Wheeler. Vroommmmmmmm his D-Wheeler screeched as he sped off down the road.

"WHATCH OUT" a voice screamed.

CRASH

Smack Yuki had hit the floor. "Crap, I've got to get up, or I'll never get away"

"Ah shit, Yusei's goanna kill me" crow said dizzily.

"Sorry" an apologetic voice said in a hurry.

"Oh don't worry it was an ac…c...cident..." crow said pausing half way through his sentence to look at the girl.

"Sorry got to go…" she said as she jumped on her D-Wheeler in a hurry.

"W...Wait" Crow said stuttering "you forgot your... deck" but she was gone. "Well that doesn't happen every day" crow said scratching his head.

Back at the garage

"Where is crow?" Yusei said worried. "He promised to get them parts"

"I'm back" Crow called happily carrying a bag of junk.

"Look what the cat dragged in" jack said smugly.

"What happened?" Yusei said concerned while looking at Crows torn jeans.

"Just crashed, I mean came off my duel runner yeah that's it nothing serious"

Again carrot top" jack teased.

"Grrrr"

(Jack's p.o.v)

You cheeky…

"Jack move your in my way"

"Something's not right" Yusei thought.

Crow landed on his bed thinking about her…

"Who was she? Where was she off to? Why was she rushing? Oh well that's not my business but…damn! she was gorgeous ooooh yeeeaaah… she was…?" crow looked at her star deck then remembered her face the bright blue eyes the orange hair, straight in a plait "wait" he said as he flipped through her deck "dark star dragon I've never seen that before".

"Hey Yusei" Crow called "yeah Crow"

"What is dark star dragon?"

"Dark star dragon I've never heard of it. Why do you ask anyway, did you battle against it?" Yusei said calmly.

"No, just herd someone talking about it" "Who?"

"Don't know"

"I'm going out I'll be back soon"

"…ok" Yusei said wondering. "Why's crow in such a rush?"

"Something's not right jack, why is crow acting so… weird…"

"Don't know Yus, do you think we should follow him?"

"I don't know jack… I don't know…"

Crow sped down the road when CRASH again "ow, crap that hurt" "YOU again"

"Sorry I was looking for you, you forgot your deck, you've got some ace cards"

"Who said you could look at my deck, your C…Crow Hogan aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're a signer"

"Yeah"

"Can you help me? these people are after me because…"

"Because what?"

"Well… because of my tattoo, well birthmark" she turned around and revealed the crimson dragon mark on her back "I have the crimson dragon birthmark too you see my name is Yuki Feng and I'm on the run from… Yliaster…" "Well I never, how did you get that? I thought only the six of us had it?"

"I thought we defeated them months ago" Crow exclaimed "no I'm the only one who can, I have to duel Yliaster but without your help I cannot use my full power to synchro summon dark star dragon in a turbo duel otherwise they'll kill me and anyone I know."

"You turbo duel? I didn't think you could?" Crow said looking rather puzzled.

"Well yeah I built my own D-Wheeler" Yuki replied "you remind me of…"

She had already cut him off and said

"Yusei Fudo…" "How did you know? Never mind, I'm going to help you. Right, where are these bastards then." "I have to fight them at 8:00pm tonight. I'll meet you at 7:00pm outside of poppo time" "ok" "You better get back, your friends will be worried about you " she kissed him on the cheek and drove away into the distance. Yeah…er…bye…" Crow called his cheeks beginning to glow red with embarrassment.

When crow got back he explained to Jack and Yusei what had happened and asked if they would help "WHAT, you ask me to believe that bullshit?" jack screamed "it's not bullshit it's true, I saw it with my own eyes now are going to help or what?" shouted Crow now beginning to feel frustrated "I'll help" said Yusei "we're going to protect crows friend whether you will or not" "fine" jack snapped "were meeting her across the road at 7:00pm said Crow while sitting down next to Yusei "the fight will be at 8:00pm that's just enough time to pick everyone up and explain what's going off" "we'd better get going then" Yusei said " we'll get Aki first as she's the nearest. "What's the rush?" Aki questioned. "We're meeting Yuki" "who?" "Crows girlfriend" Jack teased. "Will you shut up? This is serious." snapped Crow.

"Hey what's wrong guy's?" Ruka questioned. "We're saving the world, again" Crow replied. "WHAT, from who?" Rua screamed. "Yliaster, I will explain everything when we get there, so you better get ready we're on our way." "Hi guys" "Let's go we've got half an hour to explain." They calmly sat Rua and Ruka down and explained. "Wow, that doesn't happen every day."

They heard a screeching breaker and tyre skid, "That's her" Crow said with a smile on his face. Everyone rushed outside to see a girl with a black and white racing stripes D-Wheeler and racing gear with kind of high heels. "WOW" everyone gasped she walked to crow and gently kissed his cheek "Hi Crow" she greeted. "Hi Yuki" Crow replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing yet again. Jack felt his jaw drop a mile everyone else just stood still in shock. "How could carrot top get a girl like that?" Jack thought to his self quietly. "Should we run through the battle plan?" Yuki asked. "What battle plan?" Aki questioned. "To delta accel synchro summon, I am aware you now about that Yusei." She said knowledgeably of the situation. "but why? And How do you know everything about us?" Yusei questioned. "to summon dark star dragon the one Crow asked about and it's amazing how easy it is to hack into sector security isn't it Yusei. I'm sure you've hacked into sector security many times, am I right?" Yuki replied. "How did you know?" Yusei said with shock. "Well it's quite easy to access files including top secret information" "Now let's go or well be late, and Yliaster doesn't like waiting." They all drove off and in a puff of smoke were gone "Now let's go kick Yliaster's but" crow said eagerly. "Yeah" everyone yelled.


End file.
